


Deceive Me

by TooManyFanficsYouAss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dean is Not Amused, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sirens, but nothing graphic, like it's said twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFanficsYouAss/pseuds/TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a monster in town, killing more and more people everyday. Sam and Dean are stuck on the case, not figuring out what creature they’re dealing with. The right thing to do is ask Cas for help right? Dean doesn’t agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceive Me

“Care to explain, Dean?”

_About 2 days earlier._

“So get this.” Sam started, holding today’s newspaper. He had circled an article explaining the death of a woman in North Carolina; she was murdered by her husband with a screwdriver. She was stabbed multiple times and died due to blood loss. Sam thought this would be an interesting case for him and his brother. But of course, after explaining what happened, Dean was skeptic.

“Look, Sammy, this kind of stuff happens all the time. I’ve got to admit, the screwdriver thing, kinda weird, but still not worth losing our time.”

“Dean, this is the third victim this week. All stabbed by their partner, men and women. You don’t think this is kind of unusual?” Sam asked, his eyebrows raised. Maybe it wasn’t much, but it would be a nice distraction. After all, it was about saving people. If this was a supernatural being, they had to help.

“It’s at least worth checking out.” Sam continued after concluding Dean wouldn’t answer him.

“No.”

Okay, that was it. Sam was going to use his secret weapon.

“Stop giving me that look man. Okay, okay, fine.” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes while Sam smiled.

Puppy dog eyes, worked every time.

****

“I don’t know how this could happen. My brother was one of the sweetest guys I know.” The lady sniffled, wiping her nose on a tissue. “And they were happily married, not that long ago. They were perfect together.”

“Well, not that perfect if you ask me.” Dean whispered to Sam, with raised eyebrows and a small smirk, clearly asking for approval on his joke. Sam bitch-faced, causing Dean to drop his smirk and turn his expression professional again.

“Is there is anything weird you can remember? A change in behavior or perhaps big fights?” Sam asked with frowned eyebrows and a comforting eyes. Sam was always better at this stuff, showing compassion when needed. He made everybody feel comfortable enough to tell him all of their secrets. Dean was more a straight to the point kind of guy, but he tried.

“I remember him being secretive about his phone. He never let anyone near that thing. Sometimes an unknown ID called, his eyes always lit up after he answered the phone. It wasn’t his wife who called, I know that for sure.” The woman replied, her eyes trained on her shoes.

“Thank you for answering our questions. If anything else pops into your mind, don’t be afraid to call.” Dean said, handing her his “business”card.

 

“So he was cheating on his wife, she found out and then he killed her. Doesn’t sound that abnormal to me. Again these things happen every day. Not everything is a case, Sammy.” Dean said as they walked outside. Sam stopped in his tracks to face Dean.

“I know Dean, but for some reason I believe there is more to it.” Sam explained, rubbing his hand along his face in exasperation. “Maybe we should ask Cas for help. I mean, it’s not a bad thing to have an angel by your side.”

“No way in hell.” Dean exclaimed. “Besides the dude is probably busy.”

Sam watched him, one eyebrow raised, hoping he would get his point across. Dean needs to stop being so damn stubborn. Many years and still nothing. Sam was getting sick and tired of it. If Dean would just own up to his feelings for once. 

“Fine, but you’re going to pray to him.”

“Really, Dean? Like he would actually answer my prayers. He likes _you_ better anyways. You share a more “profound bond” remember?”

Dean groaned and ignored Sam completely. He got into baby and turned the radio up. Sam was right of course, his nerdy little brother always was. Avoiding Cas was probably one of the hardest things he has ever done. Ignoring his calls, leaving the room when he knew Cas was coming. All of this just because he couldn’t confess his feelings, not to Cas and not even to himself. He thought that if he refrained from Cas long enough, the feelings would fade. But they never did. Instead, he now has butterflies, like a damn high schooler, and an empty feeling in his heart.

Maybe it was a good idea to pray to Cas, then he could see him again. Even if it wasn’t under the circumstances he wanted. Though, there is a small part of Dean telling himself Cas may not answer. And that thought terrifies him, even if the angel had every right to leave his prayers unanswered.

“You can’t keep avoiding him you know.” Sam said, before stepping out of the car and heading inside their shared motel room. Dean gripped the steering wheel tight, his knuckles white. He leaned his head on his hands, sighing deeply. They could do it without Cas, they have done it before.

“Change of plans.” Dean said, faking a smile and a look of excitement. “We are going to research this son of a bitch until we figure out what it is.”

“I’m not sure if I agree with your plan, just ask Cas and we can get ourselves some shut eye.”

“No.”

Sam shook his head, but opened his laptop anyway. This was going to be a long night.

****

Somewhere around 5 am, the brothers dozed off into a dreamless sleep, the research forgotten. They shook awake a few hours later, the sunshine hitting their faces. Sam instantly opened his laptop and opened the news webpage, reading the headline aloud.

“Another murder last night, when will it stop?” Sam pointedly stared Dean down, who had a guilty look on his face.

“Fine, I’ll pray to Cas. But don’t expect much okay.” Dean mumbled that last bit.

“Hey Cas, you out there buddy? There has been murders and we can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong. Please, Cas, help us out.”

Dean listened closely, his eyes still shut from praying, but there was no familiar fluttering of wings. Just the sound of Dean’s heart breaking, although he would deny it if you asked.

“It isn’t working.”

“Maybe Cas has business to do in heaven or something.” Sam tried, hoping he could comfort his big brother in a way.

“Or something.” Dean mumbled, flopping himself on the crappy motel bed who creaked under his weight.  

“How about you check the body from last night and I go interview the relatives.” Dean asked, hoping for some privacy, even if it was just a minute.

“Sure, we will meet back here, okay?”

Dean nodded and waited for Sam to change into his FBI suit and leave the room. Dean dropped his head in his hands after, sighing deeply. Until there was a knock on the door. Dean contemplated whether he should open the door or not. Curiosity got the better of him so he grabbed his gun and took the safety off, ready to shoot.

Dean opened the door and was met with familiar bluer than blue eyes.

“Cas?”

“Hello Dean.” Castiel smiled, pushing past Dean and making his way into the motel room.

Castiel seemed…  _different_  to Dean. Like something was off, but Dean couldn’t place what it was.

“You alright Cas?” Dean asked, his eyes full of worry.

“Of course I am Dean, why?” Castiel asked, tilting his head in his usual manner.

“I don’t know. I just thought… Never mind.” Castiel frowned, but didn’t say anything, instead he started about the case, which Dean didn’t mind at all. Rather just talking about the case than awkward silences.

“Hmm, this is a tough one.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean sighed. They haven’t gotten any further and Dean was getting impatient. He just wanted to gank the monster and drink a beer afterwards.

“Dean? How about we take a break, get our minds off this for a while.” Cas said, his voice suddenly low and husky. Dean raised his eyebrows, unable to move away. Of course, this has been Dean’s dream for a while now. But something about this wasn’t right.

Dean wasn’t paying attention and suddenly, Castiel’s lips were on his and he kissed back. It didn’t take long for Castiel to deepen the kissing, swiping his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip. Dean moaned, opening his mouth and giving Castiel access.

Castiel broke the kiss off suddenly, leaving Dean panting and frowning. Castiel wore a smug smile on his face, like he knew something Dean didn’t.

“You can be happier with me. I will take care of you, not like the real Castiel.”

_Wait, what?_

“He doesn’t love you, but I do Dean. You just need to get him out of the way. Kill him so we can be happy together.”

For some reason Dean believed every word he said. Killing Cas sounded like the perfect solution. He can be happy with this Cas.

“Just pray to him, tell him a siren got you under its spell.” The other Castiel said, his fingers tracing Dean’s jawline. “Then you grab your angel blade, and stab him in the heart.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

“Cas I really need you. A siren got me under its spell. Help me.” Dean said, the desperation clear in his voice. He really was a good actor.

The other Castiel smiled, and Dean knew everything he was about to do, would be worth it.

****

After a few minutes passed, Castiel finally flew in, a bronze dagger ready in his hand. His eyebrows frowned in confusion as he saw a version of him standing close to Dean, whispering in his ear. Castiel could see the monster inside it though, he saw a siren.

“Dean, step behind me.” Castiel said, the stern tone clear in his voice.

“Can’t do that Cas.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.”

Dean stepped forward, the angel blade reflecting in the afternoon sunlight. “I can be happy with this Cas, he won’t let me down, and he will love me forever.”

“Dean-.”

“No Cas, maybe you don’t love me, but he will.” Dean said, pointing to the ugly siren behind him with a crazed look in his eyes.

“Dean!”

“In order for him to love me, you have to die.”

Dean lunged forward and Castiel barely dodged the attack. He ducked away from the angel blade and stepped back. “Dean don’t do this, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Too late.” Dean said, his eyes suddenly pained. Castiel didn’t understand, but he didn’t have time to try because Dean was already aiming for him.

Castiel had to try a different tactic here. Dean was without a doubt protecting the siren if he attacked it. Castiel quickly dodged another blow and slammed the angel blade out of Dean’s hand. He placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead before Dean had time to fight back, knocking him out in .5 seconds. Castiel crouched down and cut Dean’s palm, getting his blood on the bronze knife. The only thing that could kill a siren next to the colt.

The siren was standing now after sitting down to watch Dean and Castiel fight. He looked angry his little plan failed, but Castiel was sure he had a look of pure rage in his eyes. He could almost feel his eyes turn a bright blue from his gaze and he had the siren down in only seconds. Stabbing the thing right in its heart. The siren face transformed from his own to an ugly hairless grey monster, his eyes lifeless.

Castiel crouched down next to Dean again, waking him up with two fingers on his forehead.

“Care to explain Dean?”

“Well, uhm…”

“You were under the influence of a siren and tried to kill me. Understandable, but why did the siren have my face. And what was that about me hurting you?”

“Because, because I’m in love with you okay? And I’ve tried to ignore it, get rid of it for the longest time but nothing works. So I ignored  _you_ hoping I would fall out of love with you, but that didn’t work either. You never tried to contact me, and yes that hurt me. I figured I was right and didn’t contact you either.” Dean explained, his jaw clenched.

“Right about what?” Castiel asked his head tilted in confusion. Dean either wanted to kiss him or punch him in the face, he hadn’t decided which one yet.

“About you not being in love with me.” Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Dean spoke quickly, shushing him this way. “You don’t have to say anything Cas, I already know you don’t.”

“First of all, don’t you dare to shush me. I’m the angel of the lord, Dean. I pulled you out of hell and I can throw you back in. Second of all.” Castiel nearly shouts, his finger poking Dean in the chest. “Don’t you tell me whom I love, I can decide that for myself, thank you very much.”

Castiel stepped forward, placing both of his hands on either side of Dean’s face.

“And I love you.” He said before covering Dean’s lips with his own.


End file.
